Timeline
The following is a timeline of the history of the /r/GoCommitDie lore-iverse. Feel free to add dates of events here. Pre-2000 * Content Cop is born on July 27th, 1990. 2000 * Chad Despacito was born sometime during this year. January February March April May June July August September October November December 2001 * Rebellious Teen Despacito was born sometime during this year. January February March April May June July August September * T Posing Mario Was Cloned in E Gadd's Lab During Luigi's Mansion October November December 2002 * Dangerfish Despacito was born sometime during this year. January February March April May June July August September October November December 2003 * Despacito, Birdspacito, Penguin Despacito, and MS Paintpacito were born sometime this year. January February March April May June July August September October November December 2004 January February March April May June July August September October November December 2005 January February March * 13th: The person responsible for discovering Despacito Birds was born IRL. April May June July August September October November December 2006 January February March April May June July August September October November December 2007 January February March April May June July August September October November December 2008 January February March April May June July August September October November December 2009 January February March April May June July August September October November December 2010 January February March April May June July August September October November December 2011 January February March April May June July August September October November December 2012 January February March April * 20th: 'Content Cop busts a Mexican drug cartel. He became so emotionally scarred from these events that he quit his job to become a youtuber. May June July August September October November December 2013 January * '''1st: 'PP Extendus Man creates PPium, a religion that follows a god shaped like a PP. February March April May June July August September October November December 2014 January February March April May June July August September October November December 2015 January February March April May June July August September October November December 2016 January February March April May June July August September * '12th: '''The Leafy Content Cop is uploaded to Youtube. * '''16th: 'Content Cop makes an unexpected return to law enforcement, quitting his job as a youtuber. It is unknown if this is due to the backlash of the Leafy Content Cop. * '''26th: Jevel57 is born, one of the youngest rappers of our time. October November December 2017 January February March April May June July August September October November December 2018 * The OOO was created during this year. * Mr Despacito was born sometime between the months of January and March. January February March * 14th: '''Principal Dong Kong is caught offering his PP to a freshman studenthttps://twitter.com/badrobloxart/status/974059604702351360?lang=en, but nothing happens to him because he is the principal. April * '''30th: Jeuse is captured and crucified by Chad Despacito, leading to his death. May * 1st: 'Chad Despacito graduates early to become a member of the Army. * '''14th: 'DilanKleBoldt plans a school shooting with his friend, EricHarRisd * '''15th: Dilan and Eric shoot up Robloxian High School, killing 12 students as well as their teacher, Xx_IdkAnymore_xX. They committed die afterwards. June * 11th: 'Dr. Cubano is killed by SCP-173. * '''13th: 'THANOS, the ultimate balancer of the universe, is seen at Robloxian High School. * '17th: '''A video of Sams from Undertal dancing goes viral. He becomes popular for his dancing, as well as becoming the first documented Sans known to exist. * '''18th: 'Frogy the Security Guard quickly becomes known for his skills with his shooting baton. * '21st: 'xxxsansacion reveals himself to the public through a rap battle after positive reception to Sams from Undertal. He quickly rises to fame from his amazing rap music. * '''Mid to Late-June: '''xxxsansacion is reported to have been shot and killed. July * '''14th: xxxsansacion is revealed to be alive and well after escaping prison together with 6ix9ine. * 14th cont: First sightings of the Despacito Bird, a subspecies of the Despacito Spider. * '''15th: '''THANOS eliminates a thot via snapping. * 15th cont: Content Cop begins an investigation into THANOS following the killing of a thot. August September October November December References